darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Quin/dialogue
Meet the Partner - Again Beginning *'The Occultist:' Whatever this is, could we get it over with quickly? My bath's getting cold. *'The Whaler:' I'd warm it, lady! Nothing gets a bath hotter than old Hubbub! *'The Assassin:' Ugh. It's like watching your parents flirt. *'The Partner:' Thank you for hearing me out. I know you're all busy people. You see, I've been piecing a puzzle together, ever since you three joined the port. I hope you don't mind, but I've been listening to your conversations, and filling the gaps by reading your journals. *'The Whaler:' Wait, what? *'The Partner:' And your backstories all overlap. Hubbub, you paid the Death Lotus to kill Quin, am I right? *'The Whaler:' Yes, but look - can we go back to the bit where you read our journals? *'The Partner:' Ling, you were sent by the Death Lotus to kill Quin, am I correct? *'The Assassin:' I see where you're going with this. Yes, you are correct. *'The Partner:' And Zu Zu, were you the occultist who foiled that assassination attempt? *'The Occultist:' Yes, yes, very good old man. *'The Partner:' You ALL have an enemy in Quin, and your destinies have become intertwined, like a spiderweb. I haven't been a man of faith for some time, but there's a higher power at play here. Whatever the flavour of your faith - Saradomin, the Fates, flying sea gods - someone is telling you something. I think they're telling you to kill Quin. With that in mind, I have a plan. It's not easy, but it'll get us through the sea monsters, assassins and traps that Quin has surrounded herself with. *'Player:' I've looked at John Strum's plan, and it's a good one. Are you in for killing Quin? *'The Occultist:' Kill the one person who's still hunting me? Sure, I'm in. *'The Assassin:' After what Quin did to Kirau, my informer? Of course I'm in. *'The Whaler:' A chance to avenge my people? Yes, I'm in. *'The Partner:' I'm glad you said that, Hubbub, because the first part of the plan is to convince Shuma to join us. What do you think? *'The Whaler:' That old deaf whale? She'd give her right fin to kill Quin. End *'The Whaler:' She didn't take much convincing! She was determined to leave immediately, but I think I swayed her. The old lady doesn't have much in the way of patience. One other thing. We should keep Zu Zu away from Shuma. I don't want anyone to let slip that Zu Zu sacrificed Shuma's family. That would be bad. *'Player:' Deal. So, we have one whale; onto the second part of John Strum's plan. In Memory of Kirau Beginning *'The Whaler:' We've got one grumpy whale! She's raring to go. Who's next? *'The Occultist:' I do hope it's me. Get picked last, and you're probably doing something terrible. *'The Partner:' Ling. How well do you know Kirau's crew? *'The Assassin:' I haven't talked to Kirau's crew since I...killed Kirau. I'm not sure they'd want to see me. *'The Partner:' Kirau betrayed you, Ling. you did what you had to do, and I'm not the only one who thinks that. Kirau's pirates have been killing Quin's sea monsters whenever they get a chance. They don't blame you; they blame Quin. They've been doing all they can to keep Quin isolated on her island home: Paradise. *'The Assassin:' But the pirates must know that I killed Kirau! They would slit my throat before I could explain myself. And they'd have every right. *'Player:' We don't think so, Ling. They're focusing all their efforts on Quin. Which is exactly why we need them. It's also why you're the only one to get them for us. *'The Whaler:' Legless sea spiders! You can't ask a girl to do that! *'The Occultist:' Poor darling. Couldn't one of us go? You'd be surprised what I can achieve with a low neckline. *'The Partner:' There's only one way to get a pirate's help without him turning on you. You convince him that he's been wronged. Ling is the only one who can do that. *'The Assassin:' I will. I should have explained myself at the time. I disrespected his family by running away. End *'The Assassin:' I can't believe it! If they had asked me to fall on my sword, I would have. But they forgave me. *'Player:' They know the real enemy, Ling. *'The Assassin:' I owe them so much. You should know, I'm going to be at the front, fighting with them. *'Player:' No one could deny you that, Ling. *'The Assassin:' Good. I thought I was going to have to threaten you. It would have been a shame to put a knife to your throat. Assault on Paradise Beginning *'The Assassin:' Kirau's pirates are armed and they've had a few drinks. That's my way of saying they're ready, by the way. *'The Whaler:' And the ships are tied to Shuma's tail. She's uncomfortable, but she knows how to pull them along without sinking them. Took a few tries to get it right, though. *'The Occultist:' I don't suppose I could learn what my part in all this is? *'The Partner:' You all know the first stage of the plan. Shuma pulls the ship and three pirate galleons behind her. She acts as a giant battering ram, breaking through the ranks of sea monsters that surround Quin's island. Shuma turns before she reaches land and the Whaler disconnects the ships. *'The Whaler:' Then Shuma and I get to play whack-a-monster! *'The Partner:' The ships run aground at the base of the palace, destroying the assassin shacks. *'The Assassin:' And the pirates fight the assassins in broad daylight, without any walls to hide behind. Pirates versus assassins. Has a certain ring to it. *'The Partner:' Then to the part you don't know. In the melee, Zu Zu, you make your way up to the palace. *'The Occultist:' I understand your plan now darling! You're taking advantage of my knowledge, and my inability to be harmed by traps! Delightful. Quin's immortal bodyguard is the one who gets to kill her. There's a whiff of irony to it. It tickles the tastebuds. *'The Partner:' There's only one surprise left. I must demand that I come with you. *'Player:' John, this isn't a mission for a seventy-year-old desk clerk... *'The Partner:' I'm coming, and I'll hear no more of it. Quin took someone from me too, a long time ago. It's not a story I want to divulge. Let's just say it's a sad story, and we all agree to let me join the melee. *'The Assassin:' I'd be happy to have you in the battle, John Strum. *'Player:' If it's something you have to do, I can't stop you. It looks like we have a crew! End *'The Whaler:' Dizzy whirlwind spirits! We did it! Quin's dead, Quin's dead! I could jig! *'The Occultist:' Good grief, darling. Could you not? *'The Assassin:' Before we get too deep into celebration, a few things should be mentioned. *'The Occultist:' Don't tell me that Quin lives! I cut out her heart and put it on a stick! *'The Assassin:' No, no, she's very much dead. I wanted to mention that we lost some friends today. The pirates returned after escorting Shuma back to the Glitterhalls. Shuma passed away on the journey. She was old, and her wounds weakened her... *'The Whaler:' Shuma! You big lug, why didn't you tell me you were dying? Gah, why don't women ever talk to me? *'The Assassin:' And John Strum died on the field. *'The Occultist:' It's no surprise; he wanted to die. We were right to let him choose how that happened. *'Player:' We'll remember them all. But we shouldn't forget our achievement; Quin's terrorised everyone... *'The Whaler:' She killed my people. *'The Assassin:' She killed my friends. *'The Occultist:' She made me immortal. Oh, and made me kill people. *'Player:' And, on a personal note, I've enjoyed working with you. *'The Whaler:' And I you. Come see me later when it's less crowded. I've got that hug I promised you. *'The Assassin:' It's been a spectacle. At some point I might set up a rival assassin guild. First, there are a few things about management that I could learn from you. *'The Occultist:' Oh, we're doing the 'what we're up to next' thing? Well, there are a few eligible bachelors here in the west. As long as I can fit some dinner dates into the schedule, feel free to keep sending me on missions. *'The Whaler:' Yes, you can call on us whenever you need us. I think we've all grown a little attached to this place.